This invention relates generally to a device for immovably securing a tube to a patient, and more specifically relates to a device for immovably securing an endotracheal tube to the patient.
When a patent's airway is partially or completely obstructed, the patient will exhibit respiratory distress. This could progress to respiratory arrest and even death. Therefore, it is imperative to keep the airways open. In the event of air blockage or when the patient has stopped breathing, an endotracheal tube is usually chosen initially as a means for quickly transmitting air directly to the lung area.
The endotracheal tube is inserted either into the nose or mouth, and then passed through the larynx and into the trachea. Generally, a cuff secured to the air outlet end of the tube is inflated and fills the space between the outside of the tube and the trachea when a sealed airway is required for mechanical ventilation.
Presently after the air outlet end of the endotracheal tube is positioned in the trachea, adhesive tape is usually used for securing the air inlet end of the tube to the face of the patient. Frequently, the tape would loosen due to head movement and the tube would migrate upward, sideways or drift downward and thereby appreciably reduce the effectiveness of the tube for providing needed air flow. Moreover, the tube could even descend into one of the bronchi and cause a lung to collapse. Thus, the medical attendant must be continually vigilent that the adhesive tape does not loosen, and that the endotracheal tube remains always immovably secured. This is often very difficult for the medical attendant to do, due to the many other duties and services he and she is required to perform, unless the patient has his or her private medical attendant or nurse.
The subject invention overcomes the aforedescribed problem and provides a device for immovably securing the endotracheal tube to the patient.
Therefore, a primary object of the invention is to insure efficient operation of an endotracheal tube and provide a continuous and proper air flow through the respiratory system of the patient.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide a fastening device for immovably securing an endotracheal tube to the patient.
Another object is to provide a fastening device for an endotracheal tube which is easily assembled and disassembled.